


Inside the Zoldyck Household

by Inamik117



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Illumi, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Gon and Killua are 14, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Threesomes, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117
Summary: This is about what goes on in the Zoldyck household daily and it’s nothing of what you’d expect.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Kudos: 74





	Inside the Zoldyck Household

Today started off as a normal day for Killua, except today was an off day and he already knew what off days mean. When Killua went downstairs, the whole family was sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Killua teased Milluki as usual while the Kalluto and Alluka were talking. Illumi sat and ate quietly, only answering when their parents were talking to him. Killua and Illumi were the first to be done with breakfast, Illumi went into his room and Killua slowly followed behind him. “Yes?” Illumi asked his little brother as he entered his room. “I want to have sex, Illumi.” Killua said while coming up behind Illumi. He was 5’11.5 so he wasn’t much shorter than his big brother anymore. “No, kill. You’re not ready yet.” Illumi told Killua as he went to his bed and laid on his stomach.

“I am ready for this, you act like I’m a virgin like you are.” Killua walks over and pulls on Illumi’s pants. “I said no, kil” Illumi said, getting a bit irritated. “Well I don’t care aniki, I’m ready to do it. Killua pulls Illumi’s pants off sucessfully. Illumi gave no struggle, he prepared himself for what was about to happen.Killua shoved his fingers into Illumi’s mouth while he took off both of their boxers. “Damn, you really do have a fat ass Illumi.” Killua slaps Illumi’s ass enough for it to be bruised for a while. Killua takes his fingers out of Illumi’s mouth and sticks them all into Illumi’s hole. He fingered his big brother for a few minutes and then decided that was enough prep. Killua slams his cock into Illumi, Illumi tries to move but Killua holds him down.

Killua started to pull Illumi’s hair and started going as hard as he could. Illumi made a noise that Killua never thought he would hear, Illumi was quietly moaning. “Kil, please” Illumi begged.

All of a sudden, their father walked in the door and locked it behind him. They both looked back to see a slightly pissed Silva. “So THIS is what you two been doing?” Silva asked the loudly. “Yes father” Illumi said, ready to take full responsibility. “You’ve been getting fucked by your little brother like a cheap slut?” Silva asks. “Yes father” illumi said again. The two brothers expected Silva to hit them or something but he never did. Silva started to take my own clothes off. “Get off of him Killua” Silva orders as he walked right behind his oldest son after Killua gets off of him. “Watch” Silva ordered Killua. Silva forces himself inside of Illumi and Illumi just takes it. Silva was a lot bigger than Killua, Illumi thought it was almost unbearable but he kept his emotionless face expression. All of a sudden, Silva hits Illumi’s g-spot. Illumi makes a noise of surprise as Siva in creased his pace and kept hitting that same spot.

Silva was still going at it, even though it’s been 2 hours already. Illumi was overflowing with cum at that point. All Killua could do was watch as his dad fucked Illumi over and over again. Illumi kept quietly whining Daddy and Silva liked that a lot. Silva pulls out of Illumi and says “come here Killua”. Killua walks over to then, full of fear. 

Silva makes Illumi ride his brother until be while he watched. Silva was satisfied with what he had done. Before he left, he whispered “you look just like your mother, you little slut”. Illumi slumped down and Killua got some rags to try to clean both of them off. He cleaned his older brother off first. Illumi was fast asleep. Killua thought he should call Hisoka to get Illumi because he was more than sure that his father was still mad at them. He grabbed Illumi’s phone and texted Hisoka to come get him. He knew he would have to explain what happened but Hisoka will most likely find it entertaining so he had nothing to worry about.


End file.
